THERE! RIGHT! THERE!
by Seth Kirkland-Jones
Summary: Once again America's states have insulted the world song fic
1. Chapter 1

THERE! RIGHT! THERE!

"Ok so let's see role call". America, standing up, looking at all 50 of his kids bored expression as they stood in he world conference room.

"Dad we don't wanna be here". Illinois said with a pout.

"Yah dude sup with dat old man". Ne York said getting slapped by Idaho.

"Kids just sit so we can have our meeting who has Alaska and Hawaii". America said looking around for the two.

"AH WE DON'T". The kids looked around for the two youngest states.

"Boo". They said popping out from under the meeting table, in front of America.

"AW". All the girls said as America picked up the two.

"This is Alaska". America said holding up the male toddler in a fluffy coat.

"I know Alaska well da". Russia said and the states shot glares.

"NO TAKE BACKS". They yelled as Belarus stood up.

"Be the quiet now brother gets what brother wants".

"YOU SHUT UP YOU KNIFE CRAZY BI-".

"OK ENOUGH OF THAT LANGUAGE ANYWAY THIS IS HAWAII THE YOUNGEST". America said holding up the little girl, who was sucking her thumb and wore a hula dancers outfit.

"AW SO CUTE". Hungary said.

"Can you say hi Hawaii Alaska".

"HIW". They yelled smiling and America handed Hawaii to Hungary who immediately got surrounded.

"Aw so cute".

"Papa Papa". Alaska said holding onto America's jacket.

"Yes".

"Hawaii is getting invaded". He said getting a chuckle out of America.

"Hey can I have my sister back please". Another state, around eight, said walking up to Hungary.

"Who are you again".

"I'm Michigan".

"Aw yes, here you go". She said handing off Hawaii to her big sister.

"Sorry about the kids guys they got bored". America said and gave Alaska to Texas.

"Aloha". Hawaii said to Tennessee as they walked over and giggled.

"Howdy little lady". He said taking her into his arms.

"Ok let's start the meeting". America said sitting down.

After about an hour of the nations talking about old events the states where sitting on the floor watching. They watched England and France strangle each other, Russia creeping out the Baltic's, Belarus creeping out Russia, America talking about the Frenchies, Germany trying to take hold of the meeting, Hungary hitting Prussia with a frying pan, etc.

"They so immature". The states said with a sigh. The weird part was were Alaska and Hawaii pointed to the group of Nations , earning the siblings attention, and yelled.

"THERE RIGHT THERE". They pointed to France who, with everyone else, turned to see them.

"Oh". The Nation's let out confused and Ohio began singing.

"Look at that tan, that tinted skin". Ohio sang with a bright smile pointing at France as well.

"Look at the killer shape he's in". Nevada said making a checkmark sign with her finger and thumb.

"Look at that slightly stubbly chin". Arizona said and France rubbed his chin.

"Oh Please he's gay, totally gay". North and South Dakota said in sync making Fance's face turn to unbelievably insulted.

"IS ZERE SOMEZING WRONG WITH MY CLOTHES AND APPEARANCE". France said while the other Nations chuckled.

"Dude they're singing a song from a movie chill". America said wiping away tears of laughter.

"WAS IT HOW TO INSULT ZE FRENCH MAN". He yelled and Alabama jumped up.

"I'm not about to celebrate".

"Every trait could indicate the totally straight expatriate". California said now all the states standing and walking around the nations.

"This guy's not gay, I say not gay". Colorado said crossing his arms.

"That is the elephant in the room.  
Well is it relevant to assume  
that a man who wears perfume  
is automatically radically fey". All the states whispered in a circle.

"But look at his coiffed and crispy locks". Delaware said pulling on a piece of France's hair.

"Look at his silk translucent socks". Michigan said pointing to France's feet.

"There's the eternal paradox". Nebraska said sitting in a chair.

"Look what we're seeing". Florida said pointing as well to France.

"What are we seeing". Idaho said looking confusedly at France.

"Is he gay". Connecticut sang.

"Of course he's gay". Illinois sang with him.

"Or European". Arkansas said and almost every European exploded with objections.

"THEY'RE SO RUDE VE ARE PERFECTLY MANLY". Germany yelled hitting the table.

"ohhhhhh.  
Gay or European?  
It's hard to guarantee  
Is he gay or European". They said staring at the Europeans then at South Carolina.

"Well, hey don't look at me".

"You see they bring their boys up different in those charming foreign ports". North Carolina said putting her elbow on her brothers shoulder.

"They play peculiar sports". Rhode Island sang as a soccer ball rolled by.

"In shiny shirts and tiny shorts". They all sang pulling down their shorts and dresses. "Gay or foreign fella?  
The answer could take weeks.  
They will say things like "ciao bella"  
while they kiss you on both cheeks". At this each state kissed a sibling on both cheeks.

"IT'S A GREETING". Britain yelled.

"Oh please". Mississippi sang and rolled her eyes.

"Gay or European?  
So many shades of gray". They sang in sync.

"Depending on the time of day, the French go either way". Texas said pointing his thumb at France, this making America die of laughter and fall to the floor.

"Is he gay or European?  
or". Oregon said and the toddlers cut in.

"There! Right There!". They pointed to England.

"Look at that condescending smirk". Montana said sticking her nose in the air.

"Seen it on every guy at work". Wyoming said.

"That is a metro hetero jerk". Virginia sang.

"That guy's not gay, I say no way". Iowa said shaking her head.

"That is the elephant in the room.  
Well is it relevant to presume  
that a hottie in that costume". They sang glaring at the Europeans.

"Is automatically-radically". Louisiana said.

"Ironically chronically". New York jumped up.

"Certainly pertin'tly". Indiana said getting closer to the European nations.

"Genetically medically". Maryland sang.

"GAY!  
OFFICIALLY GAY!  
OFFICIALLY GAY GAY GAY GAY  
DAMNIT". They yelled and turned away.

"Gay or European". Georgia sang turning around.

"So stylish and relaxed". Kentucky join her.

"Is he gay or European". Full state sync.

"I think his chest is waxed". Maine butted in.

"But they bring their boys up different there". Minnesota sang.

"It's culturally diverse". Missouri said pointing to the other nations.

"It's not a fashion curse". Utah looked at Scotland with her siblings and pointed.

"If he wears a kilt or bears a purse". They all rubbed down the side of their legs like they were feeling a kilt. "Gay or just exotic?  
I still can't crack the code".

"Yet his accent is hypnotic  
but his shoes are pointy toed". New Mexico sang looking down at the Europeans shoes.

"Huh.  
Gay or European?  
So many shades of gray". They said.

"But if he turns out straight I'm free at eight on Saturday". Idaho said and winked at Prussia.

"Is he gay or European?  
gay or european?  
Gay or Euro-". Everyone said when New Hampshire jumped in.

"Wait a minute!  
Give me a chance to crack this guy.  
I have an idea I'd like to try".

"The floor is yours". New Jersey said waving his hand at the Nations as two states ran behind the Italians.

"So Mr. Argitacos...  
This alleged affair with Ms. Windam has been going on for...". Pennsylvania asked.

"2 years". Vermont said stretching Veneziano's lips.

"And your first name again is...". Massachusetts said pacing back and forth.

"Mikos". Vermont said.

"And your boyfriend's name is...". Tennessee asked raising his eyebrow.

"Carlos". Vermont made Italy gasp and the rest of the states gasped. "I'm sorry! I misunderstand. You say boyfriend.  
I thought you say best friend. Carlos is my best friend".

"You bastard!". All the states face went to shock as Washington stretched Romano's lips. "You lying bastard!  
That's it.  
I no cover for you, no more!  
Peoples.  
I have a big announcement.  
This man is Gay and European!  
you've got to stop your being  
a completely closet case.  
No matter what he say.  
I swear he never ever ever swing the other way.  
You are so gay.  
You big parfait!  
You flaming boy band cabaret".

"I'm straight". Vermont said.

"You were not yesterday.  
So if I may, I'm proud to say,  
He's gay". West Virginia said checking his nails.

"And European".

"He's gay". Washington sang.

"And European".

He's gay". West Virginia said.

"And European and Gay".

"Fine okay I'm gay". Vermont yelled and all the states through their hands up

"Hooray".

Fine. Okay. We're gay". Vermont, Washington, and West Virginia said ending the song.

"YOU TWIRPS". Romano yelled taking a punch at them and missed.

The state now had to sit against the wall while the Europeans calmed down and about 10 minutes later they were on with the meeting. "So dudes that's all we gotta do just give me all your money to fund it". America said and people threw paper at him.

"No-ah your states are asleep". Britain said getting everyone to look at the states. They were asleep against each others shoulders, snuggling into each other.

"Yah they wore themselves out".

"Honestly how do you take care of them aru".

"Well why do you think I let them sing it tires them out, I mean 50 kids it's hard dudes".

"Not even I have that many aru".

"I know geez but you know they're worth it". America said smiling at his states.

"Oh where's Hawaii". America said looking at the other 49 children sleeping. Not a moment too soon there was a tug on America's pants and he looked down to see the small state. She stretched her arms out and America smiled as he lifted her up. She fell asleep immediately in his arms and he sat down letting someone else go as he and a few other smiled at them.


	2. Chapter 2

**so I have gotten request for the stereotype song, Ive made a list boy this is gonna be awful :D with 50 states and 3 stories**

**Stereotype**

**American SOldier**

**Courtesy Of The Red, White And Blue**

**^~^||| wish me the luck **


End file.
